


Take me into your lovin' arms, kiss me under the light of a thousand stars

by orphan_account



Series: hot and heavy [19]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Barebacking, Fluff, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 16:53:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4145388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay but imagine Ian and Mickey getting hot and heavy…</p><p>... I’m so horny get in me now sex / I’m tired but idc let’s do this sex</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take me into your lovin' arms, kiss me under the light of a thousand stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [imaginebughead](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginebughead/gifts).



> This one's for Molly, because she has been so amazing these past weeks and I just really really like you and you're awesome and I am so happy to know you and everything :) So, I wanted to gift you something and I hope you enjoy it :) <3
> 
> This is also based on an answered ask by absolutqueen (Tumblr) (summerblizzards on here), about Ian and Mickey having sex spooning-style, but I can’t find it anymore:/ So if anyone has a link, please send it my way :)  
> EDIT: Found the link: http://absolutqueen.tumblr.com/post/117285059835
> 
> Title from Ed Sheeran's "Thinking Out Loud" (Look at me being seriously cheesy today)

Ian’s breath ghosted hotly over Mickey’s neck causing a trail of goosebumps spread over his skin. Ian smiled and started following them with small kisses. Mickey shifted slightly in front of him, his hair tickling Ian’s arm where it was trapped under Mickey’s head. Ian’s other arm was slung over Mickey’s waist, holding his hand. He squeezed it when his lips reached Mickey’s jaw, nipping it.

   Mickey grumbled a little and Ian watched as his eyelids fluttered and his breathing changed. Mickey was awake, but he kept his eyes close as he shuffled back, closer against Ian. He raised an eyebrow, clearly wondering why Ian had woken him up. In response Ian rolled his hips against Mickey’s ass, pressing his hard cock between Mickey’s buttocks.

   Their skin was slick from the late summer heat and Mickey moaned lowly as Ian kept moving against him.

   “I’m tired,” Mickey protested half-heartedly.

   Ian pouted as he took Mickey’s chin in his hand and turned his head so they could look at each other.

   “Is that so?” he asked.

   Mickey grinned and leaned up to meet Ian in a soft kiss. Ian’s hand slid up from his chin to his cheek, his thumb stroking over Mickey’s ear. He rolled his hips again, making Mickey groan into the kiss. They pulled away and Mickey sighed.

   “Okay, let’s do this. But I’m not gonna do any work.”

   Ian grinned and bit playfully into Mickey’s shoulder before he leaned away to grab the lube. He slicked up his fingers and moved them down to open Mickey up. He bent his arm, which was still trapped under Mickey’s head, to lift his hand to his hair and run his fingers through the dark strands. He worked his mouth over Mickey’s neck and shoulder, kissing, licking, biting, as Mickey rocked back against his fingers.

   “I’m good,” he breathed out after a short while.

   Ian retrieved his fingers and wiped them on the bed sheet before guiding himself into Mickey. They groaned as Ian slowly bottomed out. As Mickey adjusted, Ian reached his hand up and entangled his fingers with Mickey’s. Then he began moving.

   Ian rolled his hips against Mickey, gradually picking up the pace. Mickey was moaning and grunting in front of him, their hands gripped the each other tightly, and Ian’s hot panting breaths brought the goosebumps back to Mickey’s skin.

   Mickey reached his free hand down to grab onto Ian’s ass and pulling him closer.

   “Fuck Ian,” he grunted as Ian hit him just right.

   Ian moaned at the feeling of Mickey’s hand kneading his ass and he held a little tighter onto Mickey’s hair as he thrust into him with fervor. Mickey hissed as he tugged slightly at his hair and then his hand started travelling down Ian’s leg.

   It was a soft touch, sending shivers through Ian’s entire body. Mickey gripped his thigh and pulled it over his own legs to bring Ian closer. The position changed the angle slightly and Mickey almost cried out when Ian’s cock grazed his prostate. He gasped instead as Ian moaned loudly behind him.

   Mickey was impossibly tight now, with his legs trapped between one of Ian’s and the mattress, buttocks pressed together, and clenching around him just to add to it.

   “ _Oh fuck_ , Mickey,” Ian moaned into his shoulder and kept on repeating Mickey’s name, whispering it like a prayer.

   Mickey responded by lifting his hand up from Ian’s leg and pushing his fingers into his hair. He pulled him up and connected their lips in a wet, sloppy kiss. He guided their entwined fingers down to his cock and Ian wrapped his hand around it, Mickey’s hand covering his. They jerked him together. Mickey rolled his hips with the movements, all the while keeping their lips close. Unable to concentrate on kissing anymore, they were just panting and moaning into each other’s mouths.

   “Fuck, Ian, fuck,” Mickey moaned just before his hips stilled.

   Ian kept on fucking into him, his hand still jerking Mickey’s cock and then with a choked moan Mickey came hard all over Ian’s hand and the mattress. His hips jerked and he clenched around Ian.

   That was all it took for Ian. Mickey was so tight and Ian bit down on his shoulder, one hand squeezing Mickey’s hard, the other pulling at Mickey’s hair. Mickey groaned at the slight pain. Ian jerked and shuddered and Mickey held him, his free arm wrapped around Ian’s waist as best as possible.

   “ _Fuck, fuck, fuck_ ,” Ian almost whined against Mickey’s skin.

   When he finally settled, aftershocks slowly subsiding, he started to pull out and Mickey turned around in the process. Ian was still panting, eyes closed in bliss. Mickey grinned and framed Ian’s face with his hands, thumbs running softly over his cheeks until Ian opened his eyes.

   “Fuck,” he breathed out and Mickey chuckled with an agreeing nod.

   Ian wrapped his arms around Mickey’s waist and pulled him flush against him, dipping down to kiss him lazily.

   “That was really good,” he murmured against Mickey’s lips.

   He just nodded again and moved back in for another kiss. Ian was still trembling a little, so Mickey eventually pulled away and slowly turned Ian around until he was facing his back. Ian hummed lowly when Mickey wrapped himself around Ian and pulled him close. His lips skimmed over Ian’s shoulder and he nosed at his neck and hair, breathing him in. Ian smiled and with a soft sigh he drifted off to sleep again, warm and safe in Mickey’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> The last sentence is so cheesy, but I couldn't help myself:D


End file.
